


The Locker Room

by Boycott_Love



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bottom Pete, Established Relationship, I pretty much just shat this out, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, So... enjoy that, They're both in highschool so i guess it's technically underage, Top Patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boycott_Love/pseuds/Boycott_Love
Summary: Pete Wentz was known as the 'school slut' and he's not quite sure how that rumor even started.





	The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, super creative title

Pete Wentz was known as the 'school slut' and he's not quite sure how that rumor even started. He thought maybe it was because of all the short skirts he liked to wear or that he just gave off that kind of vibe somehow, but other than that the rumor didn't bother him. It used to though, maybe made him cry a few times at first but he knew what was truth and what wasn't - he didn't have to explain himself to anyone, no matter how many times he caught people staring, pointing, or making disgusted faces at him.

One of the things that branched off from said rumor was that Pete has had sex with teachers in supply closets, bathrooms, the cafeteria - pretty much every possible location in and around the school. But he promises that none of it's true. Well, most of it, he has done a few things in a bathroom stall before and maybe once in a vacant classroom, but he was only ever with one person during those times; his boyfriend, Patrick.

They got up to certain activities that weren't exactly related to studying or doing homework, and they may or may not have done those activities in places they probably shouldn't have, but that doesn't mean Pete's a slut in any way. Maybe just for Patrick though, but not otherwise.

They had separate classes, so they would meet up and get each other off in various places during school hours, it was one of only ways they could spend time together. Pete's parents were kind of strict on him and Patrick's parents were bible thumpers so telling them that he even _had_ a boyfriend was a big no no. So during some weekends --and occasionally on weekdays-- Patrick would throw little rocks or anything else he could find at Pete's window then he'd climb up and into Pete's room and they'd do everything their parents would never allow.

On this particular day though, Pete was in for a little surprise. He had gym class at the end of the day, he didn't mind it much but he hated the clothes they had to wear, the shorts were uncomfortable and rode up way too often and the shirt- well, there wasn't really anything wrong with the shirt, the shorts were the main problem here. Pete sighed heavily while he was in the locker room with all the other boys. He didn't like changing in front of people, especially if those people weren't Patrick, so instead he'd always change in the shower stalls for a little privacy. He picks the farthest one on the end with his gym outfit in tow, stepping into the stall and closing the noisy, blue curtain behind him.

He's just lifting his shirt up, prepared to pull it over his head when the curtain is suddenly drawn back in a harsh screech. Pete looks toward the sound, peeking over the hem of his shirt that he's got hiked up under his arms and around his face, exposing his chest and stomach.

"Patrick?" His boyfriend steps into the stall with him, smiling sweetly and closing the curtain. Pete shoves his shirt back down. "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class."

"I'm not here." He steps a little closer. "As far as Mr. Toro knows, I'm taking a bathroom break."

Pete smiles crookedly at the other boy, he was supposed to be in class doing dumb equations or something like that, not visiting Pete while he's changing for gym. "Sneaky little bastard." He takes a couple of steps to close the space between them, kissing Patrick briefly before having to regretfully pull away. "I'd love to stay and make out with you for an hour, but I have to change for class." He gestures to the shorts and shirt piled in the corner of the stall.

Patrick waves a dismissive hand. "That can wait until after."

Pete furrows his brow slightly. "After what?" Pete had an idea of what Patrick was really doing here, there's no way he was skipping his class just to say hi when he could do that at any time of the day. It was unexpected, yes, but when Pete saw the smile on his boyfriend's face he was already mentally preparing himself for everything that would more than likely ensue over the next several limited minutes.

A smirk makes its way across Patrick's lips, hands resting on the other's hips, backing him up to the closest wall and pressing him against it. He's got a hungry look in his darkened blue eyes that Pete has always had a weakness for, among other things. Patrick speaks in a low voice, squeezing Pete's hips. "After I make you cum." He purrs.

Pete shivered excitedly, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he felt Patrick's warm hands slide down to his exposed thighs, fingertips creeping just beneath the hem of his charcoal skirt. And as much as Pete would really, _really_ love for Patrick to fuck him, he was a bit worried that someone would catch them. Not that they didn't run that risk before, but they've never had sex during a class, maybe before or after, but never during.

"Fuck, babe, I- someone might hear us," They could both hear the students still chattering and slamming lockers on the other side of the locker room, but luckily they all seemed to be dissipating and heading for the gym. "And Armstrong will probably notice I'm missing."

"You'll just be a little late for class," Patrick's hands inch their way higher up Pete's thighs, gently caressing the skin with his thumbs. He knows Pete will eventually give in, he always does. "We'll be quick, I promise."

Pete hardly had to think about it. "Alright, yeah - okay."

By this point the locker room was empty and silent, its only occupants being the two boys currently making out in a shower stall. Patrick had his hands up Pete's skirt, palming him through the thin fabric of the purple, lace trimmed panties that Patrick had got him for his birthday last year. He remembers when Pete tried them on for the first time, Patrick was sulking at home and Pete sent him a picture of himself in nothing but the underwear - from then on they were Patrick's favorite. He still jerks off to the picture from time to time.

Pete gasped into Patrick's mouth, rolling his hips toward the other's palm for more friction, hands reaching for the button of his jeans just so he could feel the thickness of Patrick's cock beneath his fingers. It's been about a week since they've been able to do something like this and he missed touching him, missed the feeling of Patrick against him, inside him.

"I missed you," He murmurs against his boyfriend's lips, slipping a hand down into his jeans as Patrick responds with a breathless 'I missed you, too'. Then Pete retracts his hand, placing it to Patrick's chest and pushing him back while he turned around to face the wall. He arches his back a little, sticking his ass out, lifting his skirt and showing off the panties he knows Patrick adores. The skirt bunches and rests on the small of his back. "Come on, 'Trick, we don't have all day." He says a bit impatiently.

Patrick nearly forgot they had to be quick about this, too busy admiring Pete's beautiful body that's just waiting for him to mark it up with fresh hickeys and bruises. Patrick's got two fingers in his mouth when he notices Pete already had his own slicked with saliva and was reaching back, moving the panties aside with his other hand and rubbing his slippery fingers against himself. Patrick's eyes were wide, he felt his dick twitch in his jeans at the very sight of it, biting down hard on his lip as one of Pete's fingers slowly disappeared into his ass.

"Jesus," Patrick choked, a small whimper escaping the boy before him.

Pete's cheek was squished against the wall as he flicked his eyes in Patrick's direction. He adds another finger just then, quickening the pace. "I hope you're not just going to stand there and watch me." He breathes, pulling the panties further until they stayed in place, the elastic biting into the flesh of his ass cheek.

And Patrick would just love to watch his boyfriend finger himself until he came in his panties but they were on a time limit here, he could watch Pete stretch himself open another time --preferably in his bedroom, completely naked.

"Fuck- here, let me," Patrick sticks his drying fingers back into his mouth to slick them up again, replacing Pete's fingers with his own and making quick work of stretching him. Pete has both of his hands on the wall now, moaning quietly as Patrick's fingers just barely brush against all the right places.

"Patrick," He whined. "I can't- please,"

"Please what, Pete?" Patrick leans down to press a kiss to Pete's neck as he scissors his fingers, purposely brushing against his prostate.

"Fuck me - I need you."

That's all Patrick needed to hear. He slips his fingers free and quickly unzips his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers - his hard, leaking cock bumping just beneath the swell of Pete's ass. A small trail of precum is left behind. "Ready?" He asks as he wraps his fingers around his base and lines up with Pete's entrance.

"I've been waiting for this since last Tuesday, of course I'm-" Whatever else Pete was going to say is turned into a loud, lewd moan, echoing throughout the thankfully empty locker room as Patrick had roughly thrust his hips forward, burying his aching cock nearly all the way inside Pete's ass in one go. They were in a rush, it was only a matter of time before their teachers would notice they'd been gone for too long.

"Can't keep moaning like that, babe," Patrick grunts, hands firm on Pete's hips. "Someone might hear." He only really mentions it for the sake of Pete's earlier uncertainty.

"I don't care," He wasn't concerned about getting caught anymore, all he cared about now was Patrick getting them off. He peeks at Patrick over his shoulder. "Just fuck me."

Patrick smirks at his boyfriend's impatience, obeying his request - anything for Pete. He pulls out almost entirely before thrusting back in, soon fucking into him at a quick but steady pace, being rewarded with Pete's pleasured cries and curses of his name. He's so tight around Patrick's cock, fitting inside him so perfectly - and Pete, he feels so full, stretched open and in love with the deliciousness of Patrick's thick cock filling him.

A particular change in the angle makes all the difference, causing Pete's prostate to be hit dead on, a strangled moan pouring from his lips and bouncing off the locker room walls. His head tips back against Patrick's shoulder, letting out even more sweet sounds as Patrick dug his fingers into his hips and fucked him harder-

The locker room door had suddenly creaked open, startling the two, Patrick immediately stills his hips and slaps a hand over Pete's mouth to quiet him. Some footsteps soon follow, sounding like a couple of people have just walked in.

"I know he's here," One voice says, their footsteps echoing. "I saw him earlier."

"Maybe he's blowing the janitor or something." Another voice responds, snickering.

Armstrong must have sent them to look for Pete. He spoke to him before class started so he knew the coach was aware of his presence, it was just a simple friendly greeting, but now Pete kind of regrets being polite.

Pete's listening to the footsteps as they gradually grow a bit louder and the snide comments about him when he's interrupted by Patrick moving his hips again. He makes a noise but it's silent enough to go unnoticed due to Patrick's palm covering his mouth. Pete glares at him as best as he can, limited to only a side glance considering he can't properly face his boyfriend.

"Shh..." Patrick whispers, quiet enough for only Pete to hear. Then he's fucking into him again, this time with slow and torturously long strokes, the head of his cock still bumping against Pete's prostate. He suppresses every moan he can without Patrick's hand having to catch them and squeezes his eyes shut. "Wouldn't want anyone to catch you getting fucked, would we?"

Pete decides that he hates Patrick for this, just a little, his brain was still a bit too focused on that full feeling he loved so much. He reaches a hand up and grabs Patrick's, yanking it down and away from his mouth for a moment. "I'm going to fucking kill you." He whispers, but there's no heat to his words, just breathlessness. Patrick simply smiles, kisses his neck, then covers Pete's mouth again as he continues to slowly fuck into him.

"Did you find him?" One of the voices from before floods through the room again as a fire begins to burn low in Pete's belly, he's getting close. He lets out an involuntary groan behind Patrick's hand.

"No. He's not here, let's just go." Then there's the sound of dissipating footsteps, followed by the creaking door opening again.

Patrick's reaching around and shoving his free hand into Pete's dampening panties, squeezing his cock just as the door closes and they're alone once more. A muffled shout claws its way out of Pete's mouth, signifying Patrick that he needs to let something out, Patrick takes his hand away and grabs Pete's hip instead, fingers pressing into the flesh, and speeding up his thrusts until the room is filled with the sounds of skin against skin. There will probably be bruises on his hips for a few days after this.

" _Oh god!_ " Pete cries out instantly, eyes still clamped shut and mouth open in a perfect 'O' shape while Patrick tries to coax his orgasm out of him, thumbing the slit of his dick and smearing precum over the head. Pete's legs were trembling. "I'm- fuck,"

"Gonna cum for me?" Patrick coos, his rhythm becoming sloppy and staggered. He's close too, but he makes a mental bet that Pete will lose it first. "Just wait until tonight - I'm gonna come over and eat you out for hours."

With one last flick of his wrist, Pete arches his back, chest nearly touching the wall as he cums in Patrick's fist, spilling over his knuckles and into his panties, his hips jerking forward as Patrick strokes him through his orgasm. Patrick knew he would be first, now he just has to focus on his own release.

"You're close," Pete pants, it's more a statement than anything else, he already knows, he can feel it as Patrick's movements stutter. "Fuck- come on, babe - cum inside me."

That's all it takes for Patrick before he's biting his lip hard enough to bleed, his eyes clenching shut and seeing spots behind his lids. A choked off moan escapes him as he cums deep inside Pete's intoxicating warmth, thrusting a few final times to milk what was left. They go limp against each other as they catch their breath and come down - and if it wasn't for Patrick, Pete would have collapsed to the floor by now.

After a few moments Patrick carefully pulls out and removes his hand from inside Pete's underwear, it's got at least half of his cum on it. Patrick then turns Pete around, pressing his back against the wall before kissing him, slow and sweet, smiling at him once he pulls away. He then proceeds to lift his hand to his lips, licking every trace of Pete's orgasm from his fingers as Pete watches with half lidded eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips. If he hadn't just came and also if they weren't in school right now, he'd be up for another round.

"You made me cum in my panties," Pete says as pulls at the waistband of his soiled underwear, glancing at the mess inside. "How do you expect me to play dodgeball like this?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way." Patrick shrugs, smirking playfully. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Yeah, you better." He wraps his arms around the other's neck as he connects their lips in another kiss, tasting traces of himself on his tongue. "Maybe I'll use that plug this time."

Patrick was already imagining his boyfriend, splayed across his bed with- "If you don't shutup, we will never leave this locker room. I'm not afraid to get in trouble for skipping a whole class period just to fuck you in a gym shower."

Pete giggles sweetly. "Of course, Patrick. Now zip your pants and get back to class, I've got to go kick some ass at dodgeball."

"You kick all the dodgeball ass you can and I'll see you tonight." He grins lovingly at his boyfriend who returns it wholeheartedly. He presses a quick kiss to Pete's lips, then another that's a bit longer, before finally parting. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Then Patrick is darting out of the shower and continues out the locker room, racing back to class as Pete finally changes into his gym outfit and goes to participate in dodgeball --with some particularly sticky underwear clinging to his body.


End file.
